Told You So
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: "So you cheating on me, moving out, leaving me, and transferring schools was your way of not hurting me?" -D "It wasn't like that." -C Dasey oneshot finished


Dasey one-shot Told You So ~ Jesse McCartney

Derek stood at his kitchen counter making food when the knock on the door brought his attention out of his daydreams. He walked to the door, his jeans falling of his hips as he walked and his shirt hadn't been worn in days. He didn't even bother to look through the peephole before opening the door.

There she was standing in his door way bag in hand looking beautiful as ever. It had been a year and a half and here she was staring him in the face with those bright blue eyes. He was practically immobilized just by looking at her. Paralyzed by the fear that she was just here to hurt him more then she already had, which would be hard to do, he didn't move.

"Derek…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Casey…"

"Derek please…"

With that he let her in the door; he was never able to resist her. She set her bag on the side of his couch and just stared at him. God she hadn't seen him in over a year but he still looked just as amazing maybe even better than before. She couldn't even fathom why she'd ever leave him when looking at him just standing there with his hair a mess, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes just barley peering out from under his bangs to look at her made her feelings come back times ten.

She left and it was the biggest mistake of her life. She wished everything she said and did could be erased and forgotten forever but she knows it can't. She continues to just stare at him until his gaze drops from her to the floor. That gave her the courage she needed to finally speak.

"I'm sorry."

"Casey…"

"No Derek I was wrong. I should have never left and I'm sorry." Derek's anger rose and started bubbling over the surface.

"You know what? You're damn right you shouldn't have left. I loved you. You leaving was the worst thing to happen to me. Let me guess, you realized you didn't love him anymore and wanted to come back to hurt me once more?"

"No Derek it's not like that… he dumped me…"

"Ohh even better! You're coming back to me for a rebound. Classy spacy."

"No Derek you don't understand-"

"No I don't so explain it to me!"

"He dumped me because I'm still in love with you!"

"Then why the hell did you leave?" Derek's answer was a whisper just barely audible especially since both their ears were ringing from the screaming match they had.

"I was mad ok? He gave me attention and it was what I thought I needed. Now I know I never needed that, I need you."

"It's a little late Case."

"Derek please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you cheating on me, moving out, leaving me, and transferring schools was your way of not hurting me?"

"It wasn't like that. I did it to save you. I didn't want you to have to see me all the time and be reminded."

"So why did you cheat in the first place? Huh Case? Why start this all? That hurt me the most."

"I wasn't thinking. I love you. I miss you. I need you. Please don't hate me."

"Casey you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Derek!"

"You need to leave before I do something stupid!" Derek stretched his arm out in the direction of the door and kept his gaze fixed on the floor. Casey took a step closer to Derek, even though she had been inching closer the whole fight this step was much bigger, much more noticeable.

"I said, I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." With this he tilted his head up to look at her vibrant blue eyes he had missed too much over the time apart. The pleading look in those blue eyes made all his resolve crumble and he closed the small gap between their lips.

God, all the kisses with Jesse combined didn't even make a dent in how perfect and passionate that kiss was. Derek had a spark that Jesse never possessed and it killed her to think she could lose him again.

All that passion lasted so long they managed to never separate, one way or another, till morning. Casey laid with her head on his chest, hair sprawled all over the bed, and her arm wrapped around his body looking up into his beautiful brown eyes hoping to never lose that feeling again.

"No one, especially Jesse, Could ever come close to comparing to you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life and I never want to do it again. I regret every minute of it." Derek looked at her with his infamous smirk and took just a moment of pause before answering.

"Told you so."

* * *

 **Semi inspired by Told You So by Jesse McCartney I think Dasey is a very drama filled relationship and I tried. (Hope I didn't fail) ~CMST**


End file.
